<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ni de la vie ni de la mort by malurette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789014">Ni de la vie ni de la mort</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette'>malurette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Graveyard Book - Neil Gaiman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Danse Macabre, Drabble, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:08:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28789014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>D'ici à la prochaine Danse Macabre il n'aura plus peur de grand' chose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ni de la vie ni de la mort</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Titre : </b>Ni de la vie ni de la mort<br/><b>Auteur : </b>ylg/malurette<br/><b>Base : </b>The Graveyard Book<br/><b>Personnage : </b>Nobody Owens<br/><b>Genre : </b>gen<br/><b>Gradation : </b>PG / K+<br/><b>Disclaimer : </b>propriété de Neil Gaiman, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.</p><p><b>Prompt : </b>jour des morts (2 nov. '20)<br/><b>Nombre de mots : </b> 100</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Un jour, sait Owen, il dansera de nouveau… de l’autre côté. Le plus tard possible, souhaite-t-on en général, mais qu’est-ce que ça changera ? pour lui qui a été élevé parmi les morts et les non-morts, il n’a pas appris en grandissant quelles différences ça ferait – mais ils savent quand même, les non-morts, ils se souviennent, les défunts, qu’il y a des expériences qu’on ne peut faire que vivant et ça serait dommage de s’en priver s’il peut encore en profiter. </p><p>Le jour venu, il n’aura pas peur. Il croit même qu’il espère que la nuit de la Danse revienne. Mais en attendant…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>